


Ambos somos culpables

by LadyJoker



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: +18, M/M, Paradoja, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: Una historia confusa de dos protagonistas y una enferma verdad.





	Ambos somos culpables

_"Las personas no viven hasta que están a punto de morir"  
_

Pensé eso la primera vez que un hombre me apuntó a la sien y amenazó con apretar el gatillo sí se me ocurría gritar mientras él hacía lo que deseaba conmigo. Desearía no mantener esa memoria tan nítida pero me es inevitable, sus manos subiendo por mis muslos y sus dientes mordiendo mi cuello, causaban que la sensación de ardor y excitación regresaran a mi cuerpo, degustando por milésima vez el dulce metal mimar con falso cariño mi mejilla.   
  
Me sentía enfermo conmigo mismo, pero no desistí de esos incorrectos y extrañamente familiares anhelos.  
  
Estaba en cuarto de secundaria cuando me encontré de nuevo con ese hombre en un bar que visité con mis amigos. Recuerdo sus ojos topar con los míos y aquella sonrisa nacer en sus agrietados labios, los cuales susurraron algo hacía mí que aunque no pude oírlo, bien sabía que significaba:

**_"Ven."_ **

  
Me excusé de mi grupo, siendo mirado con extrañeza por aquellos ojos negros provenientes de Tom. Bromeé respecto de intentar conseguir una cerveza, más aunque mi camino era hacia la barra, no era hacía nadie más que él.  
  
Un collar invisible se había puesto en mi cuello desde ese día, una atadura a aquellas manos que no dudaron en ir hacía mi cintura cuando estuve por fin frente a él.  
  
\--Creí no volver a verte, muñeca.- Murmuró aquel castaño de ojos negros, llevando su mano derecha a mi rostro, acariciando con cuidado mi piel, hipnotizándome, cada vez más cerca, aspirando el olor a tabaco, alcohol y colonia masculina que despedía su maltrecha y blanca piel.  
  
\--Respóndeme, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
\--Tú ya me conoces bien, skjønnhet.- Sonrió desplazando su pulgar sobre mi labio, introduciéndolo hasta tocar mi colmillo izquierdo, haciendo presión en el mismo-. Soy Paul.  
  
Ese nombre sonaba tan familiar en mis labios y tan ajeno a mi existencia como a mi tiempo. Como si de repente corrompieran la lógica realidad en la cual hasta ahora había vivido monótamente, intentando sobrellevar ya la ruptura de mi mente en aquella ocasión cuando aquel hombre devoró mi alma en cuestión de segundos.  Él nuevamente estaba ganando lo mismo, roer mi carne y huesos hasta llegar a lo profundo de mi interior, haciéndome dudar sobe quién en ese momento en verdad era.  
  
\--¿Por qué tú...?  
  
\--Estoy aquí para despertarte, esta falacia que creaste para lloriquear solo, no es tu estilo, Tord. Ni siquiera cuando soy yo quien está intentando que te des cuenta de tu error.  
  
\--No sé de que hablas, yo no te conozco más que aquel día...  
  
\--Eso no es cierto, leder. Pues ni siquiera debería estar aquí, tú me mataste ¿Recuerdas?  
  
 **No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No. No. No.No.No. No. No.No. No.**  

\--No me jodas, Paul. No quieras hacerme esto.  
  
\--¿Por fin despertaste?  
  
Mi cuerpo se entumeció y sólo pude entrar en pánico. Comencé a gritar en cuanto mis ojos se desplazaron hacia la izquierda, notando con terror la verdad, aquel brazo metálico de color rojo sangre estaba atado a mí, golpeándome con la verdad. Aquello era tan sólo era un dulce sueño.   
  
\--Paul, perdóname...- Murmuré aferrándome a él, su cuerpo era cálido, tan fornido como lo recordaba, tan amable como siempre había sido-. Yo, no quería, tú me traicionaste... tú y Patrick... mi corazón no lo soportó, Jeg ville ikke at han skulle flytte deg bort fra armene mine.- Sollocé rendido ante el dolor punzante de mi pecho, rememorando mi vida con aquel embriagante perfume que persistía en él, causando en mis labios el esfuerzo de regalarle una sonrisa-. Aun usas "Fierce", es melancolico el volver a oler ese perfume, tú lo amabas.  
  
\--Lo amé desde la primera navidad que pasamos juntos, cuando me la diste como presente en la terraza de esa casa abandonada en la que solíamos colarnos a tomar ¿Lo recuerdas?

\--Perfectamente.  
  
\--Entonces es hora de que vuelvas.  
  
\--Quiero quedarme contigo.

\--Lo siento, Tord. Pero nunca te amé como quisiste.

\--Lo sé, por eso te disparé.

No quería irme a casa, no ahora que había recordado todo el mal que había causado en el otro lado, no cuando él no estaba y seguramente los demás me odiaban. No quería pero estaba obligado a hacerlo. No podía dejar toda aquella guerra en manos de un inexperto, no cuando había tanto en juego. La libertad y la paz eran más importantes que cualquier perdida, peor que cualquier corazón roto.  
  
La vida de muchas familias estaban en juego, sí mi gente y yo no interveníamos en la "democracia" actual, la guerra nuclear sería próxima y todas esas vidas inocentes serían sentenciadas injustamente por intereses políticos que terminarían en el propio suicidio.  
  
Le había jurado al pueblo Noruego que yo sería el responsable de sus muertes antes de que ellos lo hicieran por mano propia. No les habría de siquiera de dejar tal satisfacción, los haría pagar. Así como hice pagar a todo aquel que se cruzó en mi camino, así como hice pagar a Paul. 

Fue entonces cuando la imagen delante de mí se deshizo como neblina. Abandonándome en la oscuridad donde desde un inicio había empezado a caminar. Ahí yacía, recobrando los sentidos, pudiendo percibir el murmullo ajeno a mi silenciosa mente. Logrando reconocer una de aquellas voces.  
  
\--Matt.- Logré modular, ganándole a mi cuerpo al poder abrir mis ojos, observando el borroso techo que se cernía por encima mío.  
  
\--¡Tord!- La consumida y ronca voz de Edd fue la que exclamó, acercándose con pasos largos hacía mí, apurándose a tomar mi mano-. ¿Me oyes? Pestañea dos veces para asentir.- Sonreí torpemente ante su petición, más obedecí sin dificultad.  
  
\--Ayúdame a sentarme, por favor.- Le pedí en un leve murmullo, aun aturdido por lo pesado que se sentía mi cuerpo.  
  
\--No, no.- Siguió Matt, quien se aproximó y apoyó su palma en mi frente-. No sé por qué aun estás tan débil pero haz estado desmayado por una semana, Tord. Tienes que seguir en la cama.  
  
\--He estado por mucho tiempo, Matt.  
  
\--¡Casi mueres!  
  
\--¡Pero sigo aquí!- El ambiente se tensó y notablemente la mandíbula metálica del pelirrojo se apretó con fuerza-. Matt, estoy bien.  
  
\--Eso espero.- Masculló, aflojando sus facciones y retirándose de mi lado-. Edd, ven conmigo, hay que buscar algo para que él coma que no sea esa intravenosa.   
  
\--¿Y un poco de cerveza?- Bromeé, recibiendo un claro insulto de parte del mayor, quedando entonces en silencio cuando la puerta por fin se cerró. 

Y aun así, sabía que él estaba ahí.  
  
\--¿No vas a hablarme, Tom?

\--Sólo me sigo cuestionando ¿Por qué?  
  
\--¿Por qué lo maté?  
  
\--¿No me lo negarás?  
  
\--No, porque por fin pude aceptarlo.  
  
\--¿Estabas ebrio cuando apretaste el gatillo?

\--No, estaba cegado.

\--¿Por qué?

\--Porque no podía aceptar que él sobre todos lo demás me dejara. Porque lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser. Porque no quería que nadie me lo arrebatara, así que sólo lo maté.  
  
Sentía como las lágrimas caían sin aviso de mis ojos, como mi aliento se volvía más espeso y cálido, me sentía agitado y destruido, aun sí debía seguir, los pulmones me dificultaba respirar.  
  
\--Está bien.- ¿Por qué se oía tan contento?-. Todo está bien ahora, Tord.  
  
Giré mi cabeza hacía él, quería ver la expresión de su rostro, quería saber por qué el ambiente se había vuelto tan peligroso de repente.   
  
\--¿Tom?- Su rostro yacía apacible, con una sonrisa que desconocía de él, se fue acercando a mí, asustándome con cada paso que daba. 

\--Él ya no está aquí y eso es perfecto.- Sentí entonces su mano en mi muslo, apretándolo con rudeza-. Ahora nadie te arrebatará a ti de mis brazos.  
  


_¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?_   
  


Quise alejar su mano de mis piernas, más me sentía demasiado débil. Mis brazos flaquearon y mi tórax se comprimió ante el acreciente pánico que surgía al ver como al entreabrir su boca, su lengua que mostraba de aquel color morado que tan bien conocía.  
  
\--Me matuviste drogado para esto.

\--Siempre fuiste listo.

\--¿Qué quieres?

\--Te quiero sólo a ti.

\--Ni siquiera eres Tom.

\--Comparto sus mismos anhelos.

Suspiré al ser acariciado por sus filosas garras, cerrando los ojos al ver el principio de su transformación. Aquella criatura que dormía en el interior de él se había despertado y eso no significaba nada bueno para mí. No podía mover ningún músculo sin que mi cerebro se quejara del dolor. Y si gritaba, aquellas frías manos volverían a acariciar mi rostro con aquel falso cariño, amenazando en silencio con acabar con mi corrupta vida. Mientras me hacía arder con cada caricia y mordida que propagaba en mi cuerpo.

Arrancando las sabanas y la ropa que me abrigaban, invadiendo mi cintura con su palma, arañando la zona cicatrizada de mi lado izquierdo mientras se relamía los colmillos que sobresalían de sus fauces.

\--Sabes que no es la primera vez que sucede esto, ¿Verdad?

\--Esos ojos negros eran tuyos, y esa pistola, eran tus garras.

\--Muy bien, muñeca.- Deslizó nuevamente sus frías palmas por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis entumecidas caderas-. También debo confesarte que te he estado mimando esta semana mientras me dejaban a mí de guardia. Me he divertido tanto con esa hermosa retaguardia tuya, que ya no necesitas que te prepare.  
  
Apreté mis ojos en cuanto oí la cama rechinar y sentí el rugoso pantalón rozar mis piernas, sabiendo perfectamente que él ya se hallaba con mis dos piernas envueltas en su cintura y él, sentado sonriente en el medio, bajando lentamente la bragueta metálica de su jean. Amasando con una de sus manos mis glúteos, separando con morosidad mis piernas, permitiéndose tener más acceso para pasar sus garras con total libertad, dejándome entendido su ansioso deseo ante el rozar de su miembro contra mi entrada.

\--Te amo.

\--Yo nunca podría amar a un monstruo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene un transfondo rebuscado donde Tom es el único culpable de la locura de Tord, pero realmente quería enfocarme más en el sentimiento que en el argumento, así que posiblemente no se logre entender de todo mi cometido. Por lo que me disculpo por ser tan poco entendible y agradezco el haber leído esta pequeñez.


End file.
